


Eavesdrop

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian being precious, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: The family are enjoying some downtime and having a staycation in Gotham (because heaven forbid they get a vacation outside). During this, Damian listens in on comments directed at his brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as Jason just showing up as an anonymous family friend or that he's been declared not dead legally. I'm sure you know which I prefer. XD

"We must be weary. The women behind you seem to be disturbed peasants."

"Which women?"

"Do not look about you!" Damian hissed. Then went back to observing.

"I do believe they are sisters. They have much the same features and look about them."

"What did you mean by disturbed, minibat?"

He glared at Jason. "The eldest, I think she is anyway, just said she wanted Grayson on a plate and 'bite his ass'."

Sputtering occurred about the table.

"Hmm. The middle one is now saying she wants Todd…flushed against her and that she'd like to scratch…no mark your…bare back?"

Wide eyed, Dick stammered. "L-little D, stop listening to them."

"I am not listening, though for the eldest I only overheard her when I passed by. I didn't hear what she said after wanting some cream to go with you. Now I am simply reading lips to know what plans they have for you. We must be ready. Though I do not see how the middle one needs Todd…Hmm, now she said she'd like to wrap herself around you. But she looks light, it'll be easy to dislodge her."

Jason could only lift an eyebrow at him, a bit disbelieving. Dick had his face in his hands while Tim snorted.

"You're not ignored either Drake."

"What?"

"The youngest just said she wanted to tie…no cuff you…to her bed?"

He snorted. "If you can't free yourself from that Drake, it could only mean you've been neglecting your training."

"Seriously, Dami. Please stop." Dick tried again.

Damian just stared harder at the women in question. "I am mistaken."

They sighed in relief.

"The youngest is not a girl. I can see his Adam's apple now that he's turned."

More groans.

"Little D, stop. They're not kidnappers or anything of the sort."

Damian was silent for a moment.

"…I…know."

"You do?" Dick didn't know if he should be relieved that he understood.

"Yes. They are worse."

"Huh?"

He turned to Drake. "Don't be swayed by him. He may look pretty enough by most plebeian standards but we must protect our assets and our name. I will not have this family sullied by strange people. Even if your just you, Drake."

"What?"

"Mother warned me about these kinds of pitiful excuses for humans. And that show we saw last night had also warned young men about scheming women. And I assume men as well. Though I don't see what biting Grayson's ass and scratching Todd's naked back have to do with this."

"What are you talking about?" Tim grew exasperated.

"Keep up man. The youngest just added that he'd also like to marry you so that he could just keep you cuffed to his bed always."

"Oh my-"

"Who said _what_ Dami?"

Steph was behind him. Her smile tight and her eyes were little more than slits as she asked her question.

Babs was behind her, eyebrows raised in question.

Damian repeated what he'd heard. He ignored their disbelief (and was that laughter from Gordon?), when he saw Cass coming toward them, he frowned. "I hope they haven't another sibling."

Dick could only groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Dami can be such an adorable little bean! ( ˘ ³˘)❤
> 
> Also on [FF](https://www..net/s/12206661/1/Eavesdrop)  
> and [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/152359848514/eavesdrop)


End file.
